Forbidden
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Sang wanita Vampir bernama Hinata akhirnya dapat jadian dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai yaitu Naruto, namun Hinata sangat tergiur akan aroma darah milik Naruto tapi Hinata bertekad tidak akan melukai Naruto. sampai akhirnya sebuah identitas akan terungkap


**Forbidden**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari hari para remaja Konoha High School untuk menuntut ilmu.

"Ohayo Hinta-chan!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata shappire itu yang berada di samping gadis itu

Gadis bermata lavender Menoleh kearah suara "O-ohayo Na Naruto-kun " jawab sambil gugup

Sepasang kakasih yang baru berumur 2 hari itu ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini Hinata-chan!" goda Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya

Sontak membuat gadis bermata lavender itu merona dan menunduk malu menyembunyikan pipi yang memerahnya itu.

"Na Naruto-kun jangan me-menggodaku pagi pagi" jawab hinata yang masih menundukan kapalanya.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf Hinata-chan!" merekapun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang melewati mereka.

Huss!

Sontak membuat hinata mendongak kearah naruto sambil memandangi leher jenjang . Hinata memasang wajah yang seakan menginginkan sesuatu yang amat amat ia inginkan sungguh menggiurkan, seperti orang yang sudah 1 bulan tidak makan dan baru menemukan makanan yang lezat.

Merasa hinata berhenti naruto menoleh ke samping, dan melihat ekspresi hinta yang aneh

"Hinata-chan kau baik baik saja?" Tanya heran Naruto

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang mana ia hampir saja lepas kendali apabila naruto tidak menyadarkannya.

"ahk! A-aku du-duluan Naruto-kun" hinata mengelap kasar mulutnya yang ngiler akan aroma Naruto dan berlari menjauhi pemuda yang masih di buat bingung sama tingkah hinata

"ah Hinta-chan!" panggil naruto dengan tangan yang mengarah ke sosok hinta yang sedang lari di depannya. Membuat naruto lemas ditinggal begitu saja sama kekasihnya.

Sampai di kelas Hinata duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kelas.

"Baka! Hampir saja lepas kendali tadi, kalau Naruto sampai tau aku mahluk penghisap darah alias Vampire bisa gawat. aku tidak ingin pisah darinya tidak dan tidak akan! Aku harus menahannya aku pasti bisaa! hmm walau Aroma Naruto sangat menggiurkan… aku ingin sekali meminum darahnya ituu ah kalau sedikit aja tidak apa apa kali ya? Ihhss apaan si Hinata gak boleh! Pokonya jangan sampai Naruto tahu!. " omel Hinata bertubi tubi dalam hatinya.

"Ohayo Hinata!" sapa semangat gadis berambut pink yang menoleh ke belakang tepatnnya berada di depan bangku Hinata berhasil membubarkan lamunannya

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" jawab hinta dengan senyum lembutnya

"Pagi pagi kau sudah terlihat lelah sekali habis lari marathon hinata" Tanya sahabat dekatnya itu pada hinata yang memang terlihat seperti habis lomba lari marathon.

"Eh? a… Ano.. hanya" belum sempat di melanjutkan Sensei sudah memasuki kelas membuat Sakura kesal karena belum sempat di jawab oleh Hinta sedangkan Hinta tertolong

"Huffft" lega Hinata

Murid-murid pun akhirnya mengakhiri obrolan-obrolan mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran yang akan berlangsung itu.

Holaholaholahola

Teng tong teng tong!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid murid merapihkan buku bukunya bersiap untuk beristirahat.

"Hinata makan bekal bareng kita yuk!" ajak Sakura kepada Hinata

"Maaf Sakura-chan nanti aku akan makan sama Naruto-kun" jawab hinata dengan mata yang meminta maaf

"Iyasudah kalau begitu, ne ayoo Ino, teman teman!"

sakura dan yang lain pun keluar kelas dan Hinta bersiap ke luar kelas juga untuk menemui Naruto tapi ternyata Naruto sedang menunggunya di depan kelas Hinata membuat anak wanita kelas lain yang lewat memandang ketampanan Naruto yang seperti pengeran itu serta bisik bisik berhasil membuat Hinata yang jengkel.

"Ah kau sudah selesai! Nah ayo kita ke taman!" langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang baru saja muncul tanpa melihat raut wajah hinata yang kesal

Di taman

"Nah disini saja sepertinya pas" dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang

" Nee Hinata-chan kau bawa bekal apa?" Tanya naruto dengan tidak sabar menunggu bekal apa yang Hinata bawa.

Hinata melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tidak sabar membuat Hinata tersenyum dan membuka bekal yang dibuatnya di hadapan Naruto

"Bento?, Hai Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto yang sudah kelaparan dari tadi

Naruto sedang asik memakan bento sedangkan Hinata memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya sambil tersenyum senyum lembut

"Selesai! Terima kasih makanannya Hinata-chan! Bento ini enak sekali" ucap naruto sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya yang kenyang, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda 'iya'

Hening menghampiri ke dua pasangan ini, terlihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandir di pohon sakura sedangkan Hinata dengan setia duduk manis di samping Naruto tiba tiba angin berhembus menghampiri pasangan tersebut

Huss huss!

Tercium aroma yang sangat harum yang berasal dari Naruto? membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya sepontan memeluk Naruto dengan kedua tangan memegang pundak Naruto dan kepala di sebelah kiri Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan taring dari mulut mungilnya siap menggigit Naruto, pergerakan Hinata itu membuat pemuda ini kaget sekagetnya

"Hi Hinata-chan Kau sedang apa?" jawab gugup Naruto dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang tiba tiba memeluk Naruto

Ucapan Naruto berhasil lagi menyadarkan Hinata. Hinata langsung duduk seperti semula dan menunduk

"Ma maaf Naruto-kun a aku" Hinata menunduk dan gelisah

Hinata bingung kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri setelah mencium atoma tubuh sang kekasih yang sangat menggoda dan ingin sekali ia meminumnya. Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya Hinata berdiri dan lari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock dibuatnya

Teng Tong Teng Tong!

Bel pulang sekolah pun terdengar Murid-Murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Saat Hinata dan temen temennya sudah sampai di gerbang Ino melihat Naruto seperti sedang menunggu seseorang lalu ia memberitahu Hinata seakan menyuruhnya menghampiri pemuda tampan itu dan Hinata pun akhirnya menuruti apa kata Sahabatnya itu.

"Oh kau Hinata, Nah ayo kita pulang" belum sempat Hinata jawab Naruto langsung menarik Hinata namun Hinata hanya menurutinya saja sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu

Di Jalan Pulang

"Hinata?" memecahkan keheningan yang dari tadi melanda

"I iya Naruto-kun"

"hmm sabtu kau ada acara?" Tanya pemuda yang tetap menatap jalan didepannya

"Ti-tidak ada Naruo-kun" jawab Hinata

"Kalau gitu aku ingin mengajakmu ke Festival Konoha besok, jam 4 aku akan menjeputmu ya Hinta-chan" ulas Naruto dengan tangan di belakang dan cengiran andalannya

"I iya Naruto-kun" hinta kembali menundukan kepalanya malu karena cengiran si pemuda yang sukses menjeritkan hatinya

Tak terasa Naruto dan Hinta sampai di depan komplek Hinata. Kenpa tidak di depan rumahnya saja? Karena Hinata tidak mau melihatakan manusia di sekitar rumahnya, terlebih lagi orang yang di cintainya ini takut menjadi sasaran keluarganya nanti ya walupun Hinata sudah bilang kalau dia sudah pacaran dengan Naruto namun tetap saja Hinata khawatir terlebih Hinabi yang kurang bisa mengontrol hawa burunya itu. Apa kata dunia nanti?

"Ne Hinata kenapa selalu di depan komplek saja aku boleh mengantarmu? Aku belom pernah melihat rumah mu dimana" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut layaknya anak bocah

"Eh? A eto… Ano Ayah sedang tidak suka meneriama orang luar untuk datang kerumah Naruto-kun Maaf" Hinata berbohong denagn wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah kepada Naruto

"Sudah sudah tidak apa Hinata-chan! Jangan lupa ya Sabtu Ja Ne! " Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Hinata dan tiba tiba

Cup!

Ciuman mendarat d kening Hinata, Naruto langsung lari meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang mematung.

"Tadaima" ucap HInata sampai dirumah

"Okaeri Nee-chan!" jawab adik Hinata yaitu Hinabi hinata tersenyum danlangsung menuju ke kamarnya

Dikamar Hinata

"kyaaa, nanti kencan pertama ku dengan Naruto, seperti mimpi saja. Oke! Aku harus berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali nanti apa aku puasa darah ya? Biar gak tertarik sama darah lagi mungkin hasrat akan darah berkurang yaya bisa oke kalo gitu sekarang aku gak mau minum darah!" piker hinta yang bertubu tubi

Tok Tok Tok! Suara ketukan pintu dari kamar Hinata

"Iya sebentar" hinata pun membuka pintu dan yang di dapat adalah seorang kakanya Neji

"Ayo kita makan yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah" ucap datar Neji

"Baik aku akan turun, terima kasih Neji-nii"

Hinta bersiap siap turun dengan memakai kaos rumahan yang sederhana namun tetap cantik dipakainya. Hinata duduk dan melihat yang lain sudah meminum yang menjadi makanan keluarganya yaitu darah segar

"Kenapa tidak diminum Hinata? Kau tidak haus?" Tanya sang ayah Hiashi

"Hmm eto Tou-san Hinata tidak mau minum darah lagi Hinata ingin puasa darah" ucapan Hinata sontak membuat keluarganya shock

"apa yang kau katakana Hinata?! Kau akan lemah kalau tidak meminum darah!" dengan nada kesal Hiashi menasehati Hinata.

"I iya tou-san aku tau, tapi aku bisa memakan yang lain selain darah, jadi sama saja kan aku mengisi tenagaku dengan makanan menusia umumnya Nasi misalnya" ucap pelan hinata kepada ayahnya yang sedang kesal karena keklakuan aneh anaknya. Vampire kok pengen puasa darah? Sungguh aneh….

Sudah 2 hari Hinata tidak meminum darah, Alhasih Hinata lemas tak bertenaga jalan pun sempoyongan pusing ya itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Hinata masuk gerbang sekolah dengan loyo

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" sapa sang pemuda yang mana kekasih tercinta Hinata yaitu Naruto

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" jawab lesu Hinata,

Menyadari Hinata seperti itu membuat naruto khawatir

"Hinata-chan kau terlihat lesu sekali? Kau kenapa?" khawatir naruto

"Aku baik baik saja kok Naruto-kun, ha hanya sedikit pusing tapi nanti juga hilang sendiri ko" hinata tersenyum manis walaupun menahan rasa pusing yang amat sakit

Naruto menghelai napas "Kau ini Hinata walaupun pusing jangan anggap enteng—aduhh!" rintih perih tangan Naruto yang tergores kancing kantong celananya

Sontak Hinata yang melihat darah Naruto yang merupakan Heroin baginya Hinata itu langsung lepas kendali mengambil tangan Naruto dengan cepat dan menjilati tangan punggung ibu jari Naruto yang berdarah dan terus terusan menjilati tangan naruto dengan penuh nafsu

'lezat sekali! Lagi…..lagi….aku ingin lebih banyak lagi' batin Hinata yang lepas kendali yang terus saja menjilati tangan sang pemuda bermata shappire itu

Tatapan mata Amethyst Hinata Kosong kea rah tangan pemuda itu

"Hi-Hinata-chan Su-sudah tidak a-apa a-apa" Naruto gugup serta kaget atas kelakuan tiba tiba Kekasihnya itu.

Muncul lah taring hinata dari dalam mulut imutnya itu dan menggigit tangan Naruto sehingga

"Ittai!" pekik naruto yang cukup keras akan kesakitannya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Hinata

"ada apa Naruto?..."Hinata sadar dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya seolah 'Siapa kau sebenarnya' gadis itu tersadar apa yang dia buat saat melihat darah di tangannya serta di pinggir bibir mungilnya itu

Hinata kaget sekagetnya dia berani melakukan itu terhadap Naruto? Sang pujaan hatinya sendiri. Dilihat Naruto masih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak biasanya membuat gadis itu ketakutan gemetar dan mulai membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan apa yang Hinata khawatirkan selama ini. Hinata lari meninggalkan Naruto namun

Brukk! Hinata terjatuh karena kekurangan pasukan darah untuk tubuhnya, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang gadis itu sudah tidak berdaya dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Hinata-chaann!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak di jalan itu

Murid-Murid yang melihat menyuruh Naruto membawa Hinata ke UKS tanpa di suruh Naruto mengendong Hinata dengan gaya Bridal Style menuju ke UKS

holaholaholahola

Teng tong teng tong!

Suara bel pulang sekolah telah tiba, Murid-Murid sudah ada yang pulang Sakura dengan yang lainnya juga sempat berpamitan pulang duluan dengan Naruto yang masih menjaga Hinata di UKS. Hinata masih belum siuman dari Pingsannya dan dengan setia pemuda bermata shappire itu menemaninya sampai-sampai tidak mengikuti kelas pelajaran sampai pulang.

Pemuda it terus memikirkan sesuatu yang menjadi penjanggal pikirannya, tentunya berkaitan dengan kekasih tercintanya ini, cintanya terlalu besar kepada gadis bermata Lavender yang indah itu namun ulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Naruto dia akan selalu menerima Kekasihnya yang amat dia cintai ini dengan apa adanya

HINTA POV

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 6 sore dan aku mulai membuka matanya dan merajap-rajap sampai aku mendapatkan sosok pemuda yang sangat aku kenali.

'apa yang terjadi, kenpa aku ada disini dan Naruto-kun…..' pikiran Hinata terpotong saat ia menyadari apa yang sebelumnnya terjadi padanya dan kekasihnya itu

Hinata langsung terduduk cepat dan membuat sosok pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum lembut karena kekasihnya sudah siuman. Hinata langsung tertunduk 'setelah apa yang akulakukan padanya dia masih sempat tersenyum lembut seperti itu padaku' lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena ia merasa tidak punya muka lagi di hadapan sang kekasihnya itu lagi

"Hinata-chaann!" panggil naruto yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya

END

Hinata terus berlari dengan kencang sampai sampai tak tersa sudah di taman samping sekolah dan Naruto selalu memanggil Namanya dari belakang. Namun keberuntungan tidak memihak di Hinata, gadis itu mulai merasakan pusing hebat dan penglihatannya kabur

'apakah aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran lagi? Oh jangan sekarang tolong to..long ini kare..na ak…u terlal..lu ba..nyak la..ri' Hinata sempat ingin pingsan dan jatuh namun ia meraskan sesuatu melingkar di perutnya sebuah tangan kekar yang membuatnya tidak jadi jatuh itu tenyata langsung di peluk dari belakang oleh naruto.

Hinata panik dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan kekar pemudah shappire itu namun ia tidak mempunyai tenaga yang cukup karena gadis bermata lavender ini sangatlah lemas karena efek berlalri yang menghabiskan tenaganya.

Naruto terus memeluk lembut Hinata walau gadis ini merontah, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat pemuda ini mersakan kedinginan yang amat luar biasa dari tubuh sang gadis bermata Amethyst ini

"Diamlah Hinata-chan…" bisik pelan Naruto di telinga Hinata

"Le-lepaskan a-aku Naruto-kun!" Hinta terus berontak dari cengkraman Naruto dan Naruto mala semakin mengeratkan pelukanya

"ittai!" lirih Hinata yang dipeluk erat oleh Naruto

Pemuda itu sadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya dari Hinata "Go-Gomen Hinata-chan" ucap sesal pemuda itu

Hinata berusaha lari selagi ada kesempatan namun belum sempat 2 langkah tangannya di tarik oleh Naruto dan dipeluklah lagi di dekapan dada pemuda berambut pirang itu

"Aku mohon jangan lari lagi Hinata-chan" ucap pelan Naruto yang memeluk erat namun lembut Hinata

Tentu posisi ini sangat bahaya untuk seorang Vampir Hinta karena ia merasakan aroma bagaikan heroin yang sangan harum dari tubuh pemuda bermata shappire itu

"ku-kumohon Naruto-kun le-lepaskan aku Kumoho..n-" mohon hinata sambil mendorong Naruto dengan kekuatan yang ala kadarnya lalu melanjutkan katanya

"-kau tidak akan mengerti, Kau akan berbahaya kalau tetap berada di dekatku lebih lama Naruto-kun" air mata tiba tiba keluar dari Mata Amethyst indah itu dan membasahi saifuku Naruto

"Aku akan nenaggung semua bahaya itu asal kau tidak pergi dari ku Hinata-chan!" ucap mantap pemuda bermata shappire itu yang terus memeluk Hinata

Mata Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan pemuda yang memeluknya dia tambah tidak bisa menahan air mata dan keluar semakin deras

"aku akan menerima mu apa adanya Hinata-chan walaupun kau bukan mahluk dari pelanet ini atau apala itu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri.. aku saat aku melihatmu pertama kali aku awalnya tidak sadar akan rasaku tapi saat kau menjauh dariku aku merasakan hal yang menyakitkan didadaku sampai aku susah untuk bernafas dan pada akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu…..aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpamu di sisiku" panjang lebar Naruto mengungkapkannya kepada gadis di dekapannya dengan seraput merah di pipi naruto,

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata semakin menangis deras dan semakin menguatkan hatinya yang begitu mencintai Naruto. gadis itupun akhirnya membalas pelukan kekasihnya

"a-apakah benar itu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak memberanikan menatap mata shappire milik pemuda yang sangat dia cintai dengan wajah yang merona akut.

Pandangan mata shappire dengan Amethyst bertemu menciptakan pandangan penuh kasih sayang seolah tak mau kalah dengan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki masing-masing pada pasangan didepannya

Naruto perlahan mencium lembut kening Hinata dan Hinata menutup matanya dan merasakan kecupan lembut dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai di planet ini

"kalau tidak mana mungkin aku menunggumu di UKS dan menyusulmu kesini Hime" setelah melepas kecupanya dan menjawab dengan cengiran khas milik Uzumaki Naruto itu

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menahan hawanafsuku saat mencium aroma darahmu yang sangat harum itu Naruto" hinata melepas pelukanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya karena sebutan Naruto kepadanya yang sukses lagi membuat Hinata seperti kepiting rebus yang udah mateng

"Bagiku aroma darahmu itu seperti Heroin yang ingin sekali aku meminumnya….. makannya aku takut lepas kendali dan mengigitmu ta-tapi-" lanjut Hinata yang mengeluarkan perasaannya selama ini terpendam kepada pemuda itu

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan perlahan

Cup!

Ciuman tepat mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut tidak ada hawa nafsu ataupun liar di ciuman Naruto namun kasih sayang yang dirasakan. Mata Hinata yang tadinya terbelalak kemudian melembut dan menutup matanya serta membalasan ciuman lembut Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian serasa pasokan Nafas habis mereka menghentikan aksinya kecuali Hinata yang udah gak napas yak -,-

Lalu kemudian Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan Bridal Style menuju bangku taman sekolah dan Naruto duduk memangku Hinata yang di pangkuannya. Hinata bingung dan menunduk malu tidak berani menatap Mata shappire Naruto

"Kau mau ini kan?" ucap naruto sambil membuka jas Seifukunya dan sontak membuat Hinata makin malau apa yang akan di perbuat Naruto padanya? Kyaaa *plak

"Na-naruto-ku apa ya—" tiba tiba angin berhembus melewati mereka dan all hasil Hinata mencium aroma lezat be'eng (banget) dan menatap leher naruto yang terlihar sangat enak untuk dihisap sampai-sampai Hinata ngiler? What?! Seorang hyuuga ngilers? OMG

"Hahaha, kamu lucu sekali Hinata-chan kalau sedang begitu hahaha!" tawa Naruto membuat Hinata sadar dan mengelap Mulutnya yang ngiler dengan kasar lalu menunduk lagi karena tingkahnya yang memalukan dihadapan Naruto. Hinata ingin turun dari pangkuan aruto namun di tahan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu

"Jangan kemana mana bukannya kamu sangat menginginkan ini?" sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan Naruto di hadapan gadis yang sedang di pangkunya, untuk dihisap oleh Hinata namun

"A-ano Na-naruto-kun aku tidak bisa meminum darah lewat pergelangan tangan bisanya di situ" tunjuk Leher Naruto dengan malu malu lalu menunduk lagi

"Owalaa, bilang dong! Nih Minum aja sepuas kamu Hinata-chan aku tidak akan kehabisan darah kok" ucap Naruto sambil garuk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tiba-tiba membuka kancing bajunya dan menatap ke Hinata dengan senyum yang begitu lembut

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dia tidak mau meminum darah dari kekasihnya sendiri bukan karena takut naruto menjadi vampire karena walaupun hinata meminum darah manusia maka manusia itu tidak akan menjadi vampire juga kerena klan hyuuga adalah Vampire Netralisir sehingga siapa saja yang di gigitnya vampire hyuuga tidak akan menjadi vampire namun tekad Hinata saat waktu itu tidak akan meminum darah kekasinya namun

Husss! Angin berhembus kencang menyebabkan hinata ilang akal sehatnya dan langsung menerkam Naruto yang sedang memangkunya dengan agresif dan tanpa ada kesadaran Hinata sudah mengeluarkan taringnya siap untuk menghisap darah lezat Naruto yang selama ini selalu mampu membuat Hinata kecanduan

'Jangan Hinata'

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dari alam bawah Hinata. Beberapa centi lagi taring tajam itu akan menancap di leher tan milik Naruto.

Hinata tersadar langsung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kekar milik pemuda bersurai Pirang itu, posisi Naruto yang dari tadi sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menahan rasa gugupnya namun menjadi terbingung bingung "eh?" kata Naruto saat membuka matanya kembali

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau tidak mengigitku?" heran Naruto

"…" tidak ada jawaban apapun dari sang gadis

"Hinata-chan?" panggil pemuda bersurai Pirang itu

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isak tangis yang terdengar oleh pemuda tangisan yang lama kelamaan terdengar jelas oleh naruto yang berasal dari sang kekasihnya Hinata

Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi namun Naruto langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut dan mengusap puncak rambut indigonya

"a aku wa walaupun ingin sekali tapi a aku tidak ingin Na Naruto-kun kesakitan dan melukai Naruto-kun apalagi Naruto-kun su sudah baik sekali sama ku a aku tidak bisa tapi aku takut ka kalau aku lepas kendali dan menyakiti Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil terisak isak membasahi bahu Naruto

"Kau baik sekali Hinata-chan…. Namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan kalau kau mengambil darahku, karena kamu…. Kamu adalah belahan jiwa ku Hinata-chan aku akan memberikan semuanya untuk kamu semuanya… sebenarnya aku mempunyai rahasia"

Hinata berhenti menangis saat mendengar kata terakhir dari ucapan pemuda itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menatap Sang Shappire itu

"Rahasia itu…" kata Naruto sambil memandang kea rah langit lalu menatap mata Amethyst lalu mengangkat Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan pemuda itupun berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan membelakangi Hinata yang masih dibuat bingung dan penasaran oleh sikap sang pemuda tan itu

"Sekarang bulan purnama… aku bisa menunjukan Rahasia itu padamu Hinata-chan" ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu

Tiba tiba angin berhembus menjadi kencang… kencang sekali membuat rambut indigo milik wanita Amethyst itu menghantam muka cantiknya, wanita itu menutup matanya karena kibasan kencang yang membuat rambutnya berlari sesuai angin berlalu. Saat matan Amethyst itu terbuka langsung terbelalak membulat sempurna melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang ada di depannya, lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Na naruto-kun kau…" shock itulah yang sekarang dialami oleh Hinata matanya membulat dan mulutnya yang menganga

"Srigala…."

Ya itulah yang dilihat oleh mata amethyst itu sosok Naruto yang tadinya tidak memiliki kuping srigala sekarang ada di kepalanya 2 buah kuping berwarna hitam dan didalamnya berwarna putih dan ada buntut? Berwarna Hintam ke putih-putihan lebih tepatnya abu abu namun dominan ke hitam namun badannya tidak berubah menjadi serigala utuh hanya ada beberapa bagian yang berubah dan itu membuatnya menjadi .. kawaiii

Hinata yang tadinya shock menjadi kagum akan perubahan Naruto sekarang Hinata sedang memasang muka Puppy Eys karena melihat sosok yang menurutnya sangat kawaii

"ya inilah Rahasia ku, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menunjukannya padamu takut HInata-chan akan menjauhiku karena aku bukanlah menusia Normal…. Aku sangat tidak ingin Hianata-chan menjauh karena sudah mengetahui jati diri k—"

Belum sempat memlanjutkan perkataan sang pemuda itu Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto

"Naruto-kun walaupun kau bukan dari planet ini itu tidak masalah buat ku karena aku sangatlah mencintai Naruto-kun aku tidak peduli apaun kamu sebenarnya yang aku inginkan hanyalah… bersama Naruto-kun selamanya"

Naruto terbelalak dan wajahnya di hiasi semu semu merah karena perkataan gadis yang tiba tiba memeluknya ini. Namun Naruto membalas pelukan itu

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan juga akan selalu bersama mu selamanya" ucap manis dari Naruto

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata yang mana wajah gadis itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan Naruto memiringkan wajahnya perlahan mendekati ke wajah Hinata

Cup

Sepesang bibirpun bertemu dan saling menerima dan membalasnya ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang dan ada sedikit nafsu yang tersampaikan saat lidah Naruto bermain dimulut Hinata, mereka tidak ada yang saling mengalah dan menjadi ciuman yang panas diantara sepasang kekasih ini

Beberapa menit berlalu merekapun menghentikan adegan panas itu dan saling menatap

"tapi Naruto-kun tidak akan memakanku kan? Soalnya aku mendengar kalu manusia serigala suka memakan musuhnya dan salah satunya kaum Vampir atau aku" Tanya malu Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya

Naruto mengankat sebelah alisnya "Aku mungkin akan memekanmu…"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar itu Hinata mulai gemetar "be-benarkan?"

"Ya… aku memakanmu di saat kau sudah menjadi istiku untuk selamanya" bisik pemuda tan itu di telinga Hinata sambil menyeringai penuh arti? Serta mengeluarkan aura yang errr lalu mengigit telinga mungil Hinata

Posisi Hinata ya bisa kita tebak wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat

"Na-naruto-kun!" kesal Hinata yang sukses digoda Naruto dan Naruto hanya menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya dan muka yang tanpa dosa.

Serigala dan Vampir adalah mahluk yang menjadi musuh abadi dan percintaan di antara keduanya adalah hal yang sangat terlarang. Namun cinta tidak bisa di paksakan dan datang begitu saja kepada siapapun orang itu. Haruskah mereka menanggung resiko yang amat besar dari perbuatannya? Ya Resiko dan Halangan-Halangan akan terus menghampiri Sepasang kekasih yang tabu ini

end


End file.
